Brolly's Ultimate Revenge
by Megaman x1
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!After 17's demise, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are training...until an old rival appears, except now he is even stronger than b4, and now he is equipped with all the same tactics as Goku!! r&r pleez.
1. Brolly's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or DBGT. 

Authors Note: One more thing, in this story it takes place in GT. It is suppose to take place before Goku makes his wish and the dragons appear so that Goku is a child and that Goten and Trunks are strong teenagers.

Brolly's Ultimate Revenge

Chapter One

Brolly Returns

            One day while Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are in the mountains. Goku is training Gohan to become a super saiyan 4,

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" Goku yelled.

"KA-ME-HA-M-HAAAAA E!" Gohan yelled the Kamehameha wave also.

CLASH! The two Kamehameha waves hit each other causing a big explosion.

"Come on Gohan, You'll have to do better than this especially when I'm at a super saiyan 4 level!" Goku yelled.

"Aargh. I-I can't hold it any longer. Dad it's too powerful I-I give up." Gohan said.

Gohan gives up and let's the blast hit him and feints to the ground.

"Huh, Gohan don't worry I'll give you a senzu bean!" Goku yelled.

Goku flies to Gohan and gives him a senzu bean.

"Whoa. That was cool, but I bet it was painful for Gohan." Said Goten.

"You bet it did. Even I can't stand that, it's too strong for both of us." said Trunks.

"Uh, I'm really sorry Dad. I just couldn't hold it anymore, I bet you think I'm just wasting your time." Said Gohan.

"Hey don't worry, you did great you tried your best.

"How about we rest for a while and grab something to eat right now, then we'll get back to training some more." Said Goku

"Sure Dad." Gohan said.

Goku and the others go and have a picnic somewhere else in the mountains. Sometime later a light appears in the sky and is headed where they're eating.

"Hey, what is that up there?" Goten asked.

"It looks like a space ship to me." Said Gohan.

"It's not only a space ship it's a saiyan ship." Goku said in fear.

"Huh! A saiyan ship? How is that possible the only saiyans alive are us, Vegeta, and my daughter Pan." Gohan asked.

The space ship lands on top of a mountain. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks go and investigate who or what is in the saiyan ship. The door opens and a hand pops out.

"Who could it be?" Goku asked.

"It sure feels like a saiyan." Gohan said.

Now the head pops out of the ship and a surprise guest is back.

"OH NO! IT'S BROLLY!" Goku shouted in fear.

"Did you miss me Kakaroto?"

"Aargh, he should've been dead ten years ago." Gohan said.

"Kakaroto, I'll kill you this time." Said Brolly

"How could you have survived that blast ten years ago?" Gohan asked.

 Brolly tells the story of how he survived the blast, "Well to tell you the truth I nearly survived after that blast. You blew me out far into space sending me and when I looked back I was heading for the sun and went right through it. Which of course burned a lot and I didn't think I would have made it out alive, but I did and flew to a planet. That was where I was fixed. It took them ten years just to put parts of my body back together and give my strength back, but they actually gave me twenty times my regular power. That's the power I'll use against you soon enough."  

"Wait! tell me something, what planet were you on?" Goku asked.

"I think you've been to that planet before. I think it was called Yardrat."

"Aah! He's right I've been to that planet before. That's where they healed me and taught me the instant transmission." Goku said.

 Brolly gets surprised, "Hmm!" 

"So are gonna start? I want to show you my new techniques."

"I don't care what technique you have all that matters is that I destroy you for good!" Goku yelled all the way to Brolly.

Goku goes to a super saiyan two level.

"I guest you you've never heard of super saiyan 2 level huh?"

"Of course I have that's one of my new techniques."

Brolly powers up to super saiyan two

"What! You can go super saiyan two too?" 

"Yep and here's another technique they taught me." Said Brolly.

  Brolly disappears out of nowhere and reappears right in front of Goku and punches him in the stomach really hard making Goku spit out chunks of blood.

"I know that really hurts you." Brolly said.

Then Brolly kicks Goku a couple of times and after kicks him his hardest sending him to the ground. Gohan gets really mad and goes super saiyan two and punches Brolly many times, but Brolly kept dodging his punches.

"I've had enough of this HAAAAAAA!"

"NO Gohan! Don't! He's too powerful!" Goku yelled.  

"Take this. Ha!"

Then Brolly kicks Gohan on the side of his neck making him unconscious.

"Aargh I can't let him do that to my brother and dad. Come on Trunks let's get him." Goten saying it in a ferocious way.

"Alright, but I suggest we fuse first at a super saiyan three because we wouldn't last ten seconds to him." Said Trunks.

"Your right, okay lets fuse, but I wonder how would we be like since we haven't fuse in such a long time?" Goten asked.

"Let's just fuse." Trunks said.

So Goten and Trunks fuse and become teen Gotenks at a super saiyan three form. Gotenks fly up to Brolly and challenges him to a battle.

"You won't stand a chance against me. I'm at a super saiyan three and you're at a super saiyan 2." Gotenks brags to Brolly. 

"You're not the one I'm really after, but I'll be glad to kill you while I'm at a super saiyan 2." Brolly said.

Gotenks flies towards Brolly and tries to punch him, but he misses. Then Gotenks tries to kick him, but also misses. Brolly laughs at Gotenks and Gotenks get's really mad and doe his Super Ghost Kamekazi attack.

"I'll show you not to laugh at me. Super- Ghost- Kamekazi Attack!" Gotenks yelled.

"What's this?" Brolly wondered.

"Attack attack attack!" Yelled Gotenks

 Brolly gets scared and runs away, "Aah!" 

"Hahahahahahaha now you have the last laugh?"

"I do." Brolly said.

Brolly powers up and shoots all of the super ghost kamekazi's and blows them all up. After Brolly disappears and reappears in front of Gotenks and head butts him, then kicks him in the stomach a lot of times. Next Brolly gets bored and decides to finish Gotenks off with a powerful blast.

"It's time to finish this off." Said Brolly. 

"No. You don't have to do this." Gotenks saying it in fear.

Brolly blast Gotenks in the face to the ground. Goku gets back up and challenges Brolly to round two.

"Now you're really dead. You haven't seen all my moves. Haaaaaaaa!" Goku said

"I see you're ready for round two." Brolly challenges Goku. 

**Authors Note:** Next chapters coming up some other time because I have no time cause of projects.


	2. Round Two

Chapter Two

Round Two

"Well I see you're ready for round two Kakarot? Brolly asked.

"Of course, I'm always ready when there is a fight." Goku said.

Goku powers up to super saiyan three.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

"How do you like this?" Goku smiles and asked Brolly.

"I like it because you'll need it when I go super saiyan three." Brolly said.

 Goku gets surprised, "No way!" 

Brolly powers up and becomes a stronger super saiyan three.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hmm hmm hmm, surprised Kakarot?"

"How is this possible?" Goku asked himself.

"It doesn't matter because I'll destroy you no matter what you do." Goku said.

Goku goes for a punch and hits Brolly in the face, but doesn't hurt him. Then Brolly grabs his hand and socks him all over his stomach making him spit out a lot of blood.

"Come on Goku, I thought you said you'll defeat me no matter what I do?" Brolly asked Goku.

Brolly throws Goku to the ground, then uses Goku's Kamehameha wave.

"How could he do the Kamehameha wave?" Goten asked.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Goku yells 

"GET OUT OF THERE DAD!" Gohan yells to Goku.

 BOOM! The Kamehameha wave hits him.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Goku you said you were going to defeat me, but you've failed and now to take care of those rascals down there." Brolly said.

"Uh Oh! We're dead now!" Trunks yelled.

A voice comes from the ground.

"Not exactly you guys."

"Huh Dad is that you?" Gohan asked.

"Yep." Goku answers.

"Now he's really dead, I have had enough of this. It's time for super saiyan four." Goku said.

"Go get him Dad." Goten said.

"Oh I will."

Goku flies up to Goku and goes super saiyan four and then uses his instant transmission and appears in front of Brolly.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done to me." Goku said.

"Hold on just let me go super saiyan four."

"WHAT!" Goku get's scared.

"Are you scared?" Brolly asked.

Goku gets mad and does his Kamehameha wave, "No. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" 

"You know I can do that too, just watch me, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!"

CLASH! The two Kamehameha waves hits each other, but something is wrong Goku is loosing to Brolly.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Goku yells.

"Aw, well that's too bad. Finally I will have my revenge!" said Brolly.

While Goku is in trouble a strange big light appears in the sky.

"Hey what's that in the sky?" Brolly asked.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled. 

It hits Brolly sending him flying in the ground.

"Vegeta! Is that really you?" Goku asked.

"Yes Kakarot it is." Vegeta answered. 

"Vegeta, you're at a super saiyan four too. Did you use the device Bulma made for you?"

"Of course I did, how else you thought I got to this level." Vegeta said. 

"I thought you actually turned into the giant monkey, than became a super saiyan four." Goku said.

"Alright enough talk, move along I'll take care of Brolly myself." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta you can't beat him at that form because he's still too powerful. The only way to beat him is to fuse." Goku explained.

"Fuse with you. Humph the offers tempting but I declined." Vegeta said.

Goku yells at Vegeta, "That's not an option we have to fuse or else we'll die trying to kill him at this level!" 

 "I'll show you that I can beat him myself." Vegeta said.

"C'mon Vegeta don't you understand how strong he is." Goku said.

"Just leave me alone, I'll deal with him not only for power, but for making a fool out of me seventeen years ago." Vegeta said.

"Come on out Brolly, I know you're out there."

A big ball of light shoots out at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodges it. Next Vegeta uses his Final Flash attack, but Brolly catches it and absorbs it.

"Aargh." 

Brolly disappears and reappears in front of Vegeta.

"Ah! How did he do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Aargh. How does he keep disappearing and reappears in front of Vegeta and me?" Goku wonders.

Goku shouts to Vegeta, "Wait, yeah that's it, Vegeta watch out he can use the instant transmission just like I can!" 

Vegeta get's surprised, "Aahh!"

"So you finally found out about my secret." Brolly said.

"But how can you….. Aaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta yells in pain.

Goku shouts in fear, "Vegeta Nooooo!"

Brolly beats up Vegeta even more. Next Brolly grabs Vegeta and shoots him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Brolly throws Vegeta to the ground. Goku uses his instant transmission to get to Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Goku ask Vegeta.

Vegeta yells at Goku, "How do you think I'm feeling!"

"See I told you wouldn't be able to beat him like this he's way too powerful so we have to fuse." Goku said.

  "Alright Kakarot, I have no choice but to fuse just to defeat him." Vegeta said.

Goku thanks Vegeta, "Great, thanks Vegeta."

Goku and Vegeta does the fusion dance.

"FU—SION-HA!"

"What the?!" Brolly said.

"Well Brolly this is the end for you, your dead." 

**A/N: **_The__ next chapter will be up soon! 'A NEW WARRIOR'—short summary: _Goku___ and Vegeta fuse at the SSJ4 level and becomes…SSJ 4 Gogeta (of course!). For a while it looks like the table has turned on Brolly—until…he reveals his true power!_


	3. A New Warrior

A/N: I'm starting when Goku and Vegeta fusing at a super saiyan four again.

Chapter Three

A New Warrior

"FU—SION—HAAAAA!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Brolly asked himself.

"Ha! Hey Brolly how do you like the new look?" Gogeta says it in a conceded way.

"Who are you and where are Goku and Vegeta?" Brolly asked.

"I am super saiyan four Gogeta and the fusion of super saiyan four Goku and Vegeta. I'm a saiyan warrior you don't even want to face because I'm a lot stronger than Goku and Vegeta." Gogeta said.

Brolly gets mad, "I've had enough of this I'll make sure you die at this level."

Brolly goes crazy and attacks Gogeta, but Gogeta dodges it. Brolly gets even madder and crazier and goes on a rampage; shooting everywhere, throwing punches and kicks blasting beams from his mouth trying to hit Gogeta, but Gogeta also dodges those.

"Huh. Is that all you got, your attacks couldn't even touch me." Gogeta said.

Brolly gets really really mad and collects a whole mess of energy and threatens to destroy the earth.

"THAT'S IT YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE!" Brolly yells.

"For a big guy you have a pretty bad temper." Gogeta said.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOUR GETTING INTO CAUSE ONCE I GET ALL THE ENERGY I NEED I"LL BLOW UP THE ENTIRE EARTH!" 

"Go ahead let's see if you can destroy the earth with me around." Gogeta said.

Gohan finally wakes back up.

"Ah. Wow, hey who's that fighting Brolly?" Gohan asked.

"Here it come Gogeta. Here catch this if you can! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Brolly throws his gigantic energy ball at Gogeta and once it hits Gogeta he actually caught it and blows it back at Brolly.

"WHAT! How did he do that?" Brolly asked himself.

"I believe this is yours. Well take it back, ha!" Gogeta said.

Brolly gets scared and uses instant transmission and uses Goku's special attack, the Kamehameha wave at Gogeta. Gogeta easily dodges, then brolly throws a lot of energy beams at Gogeta, but once again Gogeta dodges it. Then Gogeta uses Rainbow Blast attack, but missed Brolly. Then Gogeta kicks Brolly in the nuts.

"AAAhhhhhhh!" Brolly yells in pain.

"How do you like that?" Gogeta asked.

Brolly gets really mad, "You, I'll get you for this. You Bitch!"

"See, I told you you're a goner." Gogeta said.

Brolly laughs, "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Gogeta asked Brolly.

 "You said that I was a goner. I don't think so I think it's the other way around. I'll show you my true poowwwwwweeeeerrrrrrrr!"

Brolly powers up.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Electricity is all around Brolly and thundering everywhere.

"Are you surprised Gogeta?" Brolly asked Gogeta in a freaky way.

"Aargh. It doesn't matter how strong you are, I'm still stronger than you, if you say you're stronger than me than let's see if you could take this, Ten Times Kamehameha Wave." Gogeta said.

Gogeta shoots the Ten Times Kamehameha Wave at Brolly, but something goes wrong Brolly catches Gogeta's Ten Times Kamehameha Wave and absorbs it and also becomes even stronger.

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE HAVE ABSORBED MY TEN TIMES KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta sreams with fear. 

"That's it it's time to act serious." Gogeta saying it in an angry way.

Gogeta powers up and fly up to Brolly and kicks him in the stomach, then throws him to the ground. While Brolly is down on the floor Gotenks separates back to Goten and Trunks.

"Man we still didn't last ten seconds even when we were a fused super saiyan three." Goten said.

"Yeah he was still too strong for us and he was at a super saiyan two." Trunks said.

Goten and Trunks looks into the sky and sees Gogeta in the air.

"Huh? Hey Goten look, who's that up there?" Trunks asked.

"I-It looks like our dads except fused at a super saiyan four." Goten answered Trunks.

Trunks look closer, "It is. Go dad show Brolly whose boss!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah go Dad!" Goten yelled.

"Hey where's Brolly anyway?" Goten asked.

"Uh Goten look over there." Trunks said.

Brolly gets back up and goes crazy. Brolly uses instant transmission and punches Gogeta in the face. Gogeta smiles and punches Brolly back a couple of times, and then slams him back to the ground.

Gogeta shoots lots of energy beams at Brolly, "Take this! _Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya! "_

"Doesn't he notice that I've been taking all of his energy?"

"Hmm. You're a fool." Brolly said.

Brolly absorbs all the beams Gogeta shoots at him. Brolly is getting bigger and stronger by the minute.

"Haven't you notice that I've been taking all of you energy?" 

"WHAT! Aargh I should've known that you've been taking my energy all along. How could I have been so stupid? I let my powers go to my head." Gogeta said.

Brolly makes fun of Gogeta, "You must've been really stupid since Vegeta is in you."  

"I'll show you how powerfulI really am without any energy beams!' Gogeta said.

Gogeta flies up to Brolly and kicks Brolly on the side of his neck, then punches him everywhere. Then Gogeta throws a fire punch towards his face, but Brolly catches it and squeezes his hand and Gogeta screams in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gasped Gogeta.

"Dad I'm coming!" Goten yelled.

"Goten stop. You can't you're not strong enough." Gohan said to Goten.

"Who cares as long as I help Dad?" Goten said.

"Listen to me Goten, Dad can take care of himself. Besides he's fused with Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Yeah you're right, alright I won't go." Goten sighs.

Now back to the fight with Brolly and Gogeta. Brolly head butts Gogeta in the face, then he elbows him on the neck and punches him repeatedly in the stomach. Next Brolly tosses him in a big and dirty lake, then Brolly fires at the lake.

"Now die and never come back!" Brolly yelled menacingly.

Brolly shoots a gigantic blast towards the lake and before it could even hit the lake, Gogeta moves out of the way by using Goku's Instant Transmission and appears behind Brolly and head locks Brolly.

"_Aaahh_!_ How could you have escape through that blast of mine?"_

"Don't you remember, Goku's in me so of course I have the Instant Transmission technique." Gogeta said.

"Yeah Dad just got him in a head lock!" Trunks yelled.

"Looks like you can't do anything about it." Gogeta said.

"You're wrong." Brolly said in a fearsome way.

"What!?" 

Brolly reaches and grabs Gogeta's head and throws him to the ground.

Gogeta talks to himself.

"I don't get it, He's still too strong and he's only been able to take some of my enemy except for the Ten Times Kamehameha Wave."

Brolly yells to Gogeta.

"Are you going to fight me or not, cause if not I'll just destroy the whole entire galaxy!"

"I have no choice but to keep going. I'm super saiyan four Gogeta and I won't give up. I'm earths only hope." Gogeta said.

A/N: Next chapter, Gogeta's in trouble. _Short Summary: _Gogeta gets back up from the ground and continues to fight with Brolly, but the more Gogeta tried to hit him the more Gogeta was getting tired and is about to separate  back to Goku and Vegeta in ten minutes.                                                                                                                                               


	4. Gogeta's Losing Battle

Chapter Four

Gogeta's losing Battle

It starts off when Gogeta gets thrown to the ground. 

"I can't believe this is happening!" he said incredulously.

"Like I said I have to go on and end this madness." 

"Alright Brolly here I come!" He yelled.

"I'll be ready for your every move." Brolly says it softly so that Gogeta can't hear him.

"Take this. It's one of my strongest attacks. DRAGON PUNCH!" Gogeta yelled in a fearsome way.

Gogeta's Dragon Punch hits Brolly around his whole body. Brolly is injured everywhere and is also bleeding at several places that he could'nt move a muscle. Brolly is screaming in agony and falls to the ground. Gogeta smiles, then laughs at him and makes fun of him.

"Humph. I thought you were unstoppable Brolly? You're not so tough are you?"

"_Hahahahahahaha_!_" Brolly laughs in a menacingly way._

"Hey what's so funny?" Gogeta asked Brolly.

"I may be injured, but you used an energy attack on me. Remember what happens to me if someone uses an energy attack on me?" 

Gogeta gets shock and worries about how much time he has left, "Oh No I forgot about that! Since he's so injured he's going to get a lot stronger than me and I only have about ten minutes left!" 

 "It looks like you're out of luck and there's no way you'll escape from me again." Brolly said.

Brolly powers up with his new powers that he got from Gogeta's Dragon Punch. Gogeta gets really freaked out and gets petrified. Next, after Brolly is done powering up he does a surprising attack called Dragon Punch.

"Hahahaha! Dragon Punch!" 

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Gogeta cried in agony.

The Dragon Punch hits Gogeta and blows him far away from the mountains crashing through cities and around the world and flies back to the mountains, but before Gogeta could go another round, Brolly catches him by the neck and chokes Gogeta really hard.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" Gogeta screams in lots of pain.

Brolly threatens to kill Gogeta now, "Look at you. You're nothing to me now; I think I'll end this."

"_NOOOO!_ Gohan we have to get Dad out of there!" Goten cried.

"Aargh. You're right Goten, Trunks you're coming to help us too." Gohan said.

"Right!" Trunks answered. 

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks powers up to their maximum; flies up to Brolly and attacks Brolly. Every time they hit him it didn't even hurt him a bit.                                                                                           

"Man you guys are really weak." Brolly said.

Brolly drops Gogeta and grabs Gohan, Goten, and Trunks and squeezes all of them at the same time. Next Brolly throws them in the air and shoots them out of his way. Gogeta slowly gets up and calls Brolly to fight him.

"Hey Brolly! Why don't you pick on somebody stronger than my sons and their friend?" Gogeta says it in a weak voice.

"Like you?"

"Yeah." Gogeta said.

"You asked for it." said Brolly.

Brolly teleports to Gogeta, but before he could even get to him Gogeta uses Instant Transmission, then Brolly uses Instant Transmision. They keep using the Instant Transmission repeatedly. Next Gogeta had a plan and thought that Brolly can only take his energy if he sees the attack so his plan is to use the Ten Times Kamehameha wave, behind his back, but not to finish the Ten Times Kamehameha wave and sneaks to behind him and say the rest.

"KA—ME—HA—Me!"

"Aren't you gonna finish it Gogeta?" Brolly asked.

"Nope I just remembered that if I would use the Ten Times Kamehameha wave, you would just take my energy." Gogeta said.

"Huh! So you finally remembered this time. Well that's too bad because here I come!" Brolly yelled.

Brolly uses Instant Transmission, but Gogeta also used the Instant Transmission and disappears out of nowhere.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

Brolly yells out to find Gogeta, "C'mon Gogeta I know you're out there somewhere."

Gogeta reappears behind Brolly.

"Got you Brolly, Here is my finishing move!"

POOF! Gogeta separates back to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku went back to his normal state.

"What! No this can't happen!" Goku cried out loud.

"How could this be, right when we were about to finish him off our fusion had to ware off. Great just great!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku Vegeta, you're back." Brolly said.

"Aargh. We could've destroyed you for good!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah I admit you guys could've destroyed me, but your fusion had to ware off just before you could finish me off." Brolly said.

"Yeah and we could of destroyed him if you were an adult again." Vegeta said.

"Hey it's not my fault Emperor Pilaf accidentally wished me back to a kid!

"But let's not talk about that, all that matters is that we have to destroy Brolly." Goku said.

"Your right." Vegeta said.

Goku and Vegeta powers up at the same time, 

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku turns super saiyan three and Vegeta turns back to super saiyan four. Goku and Vegeta attacks Brolly at the same time, but Brolly dodges their attack and kicks them down on the ground. Then Brolly shoots Goku and Vegeta repeatedly injuring them. Goku grabs Vegeta's hand and uses Instant Transmission to get away from Brolly.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What!"

"We can't kill him at this level. We have to have a plan to destroy him." Goku said.

"Yeah but what plan do we have!" Vegeta said it in an angry way.

"I don't know, but we'll have to think of one soon." Goku said.

A/N: Next chapter maybe Goku's Plan or Goku's greatest plan. Can you guys choose which title I should call it, just put it in my review if you're reading this.


	5. Goku's Plan To Destroy Brolly

Chapter Five

Goku's plan to destroy Brolly

            Super saiyan three Goku and super saiyan four Vegeta are trying to think of a plan to destroy Brolly for good.

"Come on Kakarot have you thought of a plan yet?" Vegeta asked.

"Not yet, but I'll think of one." Goku explained.

Brolly senses Vegeta's power and uses Instant Transmision to get to there faster.

"Hurry up Kakarot he'll find us any minute now." Vegeta said.

Brolly appears.

"Uh! How did he find us so quick?" Vegeta asked.

"I sensed your power so I used Instant Transmission to find you guys faster." Brolly explained.

Vegeta gets mad, "You bastard. Ha!"

"Wait Vegeta don't go we have to think of a plan first remember." Goku said.

"Then hurry up and think of a plan already." 

"Wait do you think you can survive for a while? Because I think this plan would work."

"Okay then. TELL ME YOUR PLAN ALREADY!" vegeta screamed.

"Alright here it goes you will have to take Brolly somewhere else so I could have some time gathering all the energy I need from all the people of earth to create the Spirit Bomb." Goku explained to Vegeta.

"Alright I'll try. Here I go. Hey Brolly it looks like I'll be facing you." Vegeta said.

"Fool your no match for me; you're like an ant to me." Brolly said.

"Alright then follow me." 

Brolly follows Vegeta far in the mountains back to where Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are.

"Good now I can start by gathering the energy from the ocean, animals, trees, and great valleys." Goku said.

"Oceans, animals, trees, and great valleys please lend me your energy to help me defeat the villain Brolly." Goku said.

The energy is slowly going to Goku.

"Yes I could feel it coming. I know I will need a lot more energy just to defeat Brolly like the Namekians, from King Kai and the other kais, the other world, and the past planets we've been to." Goku said.

"I'll have to contact King Kai to tell the others to give me their energy."

Goku contacts King Kai, "King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?"

"Hmm Goku how is it down there?"

"Not good that is why I contacted you right now. Listen I need to tell everyone in the other world to lend me their energy."

"What you want me to ask them!?"

"Come on King Kai and you have to give me your energy and Bubbles and Gregory, please I need your help right now Vegeta is suffering trying to distract Brolly from trying to kill me." Goku begs with mercy.

"Fine I will… well aren't you going to ask the people of earth to lend you their energy? Why did you come to me first?" King Kai asked. 

"I contacted you so I would get as much energy faster then I would ask the people." Goku explained.

All the energy from the oceans, animals, trees, and great valleys came to Goku.

"Alright hurry up King Kai I need them now!!" Goku yelled at King Kai.

"Alright alright just give me some time alone. It will come to you and shouldn't you ask the people on earth yet?"

Oh yeah. People of the earth I need your energy to destroy an evil villain please raise your hand so you could lend me your energy." Goku begs the people.

"Hey who is this guy?"

"I don't know, but I say lets not raise our hand this might be a trick."

"Huh that sounds like Goku you guys." Chichi said.

"Yeah you're right Chichi it is. I wonder what monster are they fighting now and why didn't they ever tell us?" Videl asked.

"Well I say we raise our hands to lend Goku our energy." Bulma said.

"Right!" Everyone agrees and raises their hand.

The Spirit Bomb gets a little bigger.

"What that's all the energy I've got? I could tell this was from Bulma and the others. Well Now I have to keep trying to ask everyone else to lend me their energy." Goku said. 

"Alright we'll fight in the same spot." Vegeta said.

"Okay but I warn you too stay away from me at all times unless you want to die." Brolly said.

"Aargh shut up haaaaaaaa!"

vegeta powers up and after he is done powering up he flies to Brolly and tries to kick Brolly, but grabs Vegeta and squeezes him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta cried in serious pain and bones are breaking.

"I told you not to come near me remember Vegeta." Brolly said.

Brolly squeezes Vegeta even more, breaking more of his bones.

"A little help please?" 

"Guys My dad need our help." Trunks said.

"Yeah but we won't last ten seconds even with all three of us. What we need is more help from the others." Gohan said.

"Yeah you're right Gohan. Alright Gohan you can call the others while trunks and me help out Vegeta." Goten said.

"Right!" 

Goten and Trunks flies up and sees Goku's Spirit Bomb.

"Wow hey Goten look at that." Trunks said.

"Cool that's why my dad isn't here he's creating the spirit Bomb." Goten said.

Gohan already contacts the others and meets up with Goten and Trunks.

"Hey guys why did you stop?"

"Look over there." Goten said.

Brolly also sees the Spirit Bomb and drops Vegeta and goes after Goku.

"Hahahahaha I see what you guys are planning for me. You're planning to kill me with the Spirit Bomb. Well I won't let you." Brolly said.

"No we can't let Brolly get close to Dad.

"Come on please give me your... What aaaaahhhhh it's Brolly!" Goku yelled out.

"Gohan, Goten, and Trunks kicks Brolly away from going to Goku. Brolly gets back up and gets pissed off at the three of them and attacks them by slamming all of them to the ground.

"Now you're mine goku." Brolly said."

"No I need more people to distract Brolly or this world will be gone forever." 

A/N: Next Chapter- Help Arrives!


	6. Help Arrives, Goku defeats Brolly

Chapter 6

Help Arrives, Goku defeats Brolly

Hahahahahahahahaha!" Brolly laughed.

"Oh no" Goku said.

"I'm come Goku. Now you're all mine." Brolly said.

"Argh. PLEASE EVERYONE GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!!! Goku pleaded.

"What the?" A human's voice.

"You know I think we should raise our hands because it seems something like this has happened twenty years ago." Another human's voice.

"Huh, Yes something like this has happened before and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't defeat the monster twenty years ago so please raise your hands, you too everyone else in the universe." Goku said.

"It's too late for you Goku." Brolly said.

"Dammit." Goku said.

While Brolly is on his way to Goku Yamcha, Tien, and Uub has to to the rescue. Uub fires ki's at Brolly, Yamcha fires a Kamehameha wave, and Tien fires a Tri Beam attack. They all hit Brolly on the face knocking him to the ground.

"Ah, you guys came." Goku said.

"Yeah when we sensed an evil force coming from the mountains all three of us gathered and came together and we knew you were in trouble so we came to help." Tien said.

"Yeah what Tien said?" Yamcha said.

"So I see you are planning to destroy him by using the Spirit Bomb." Uub said.

"Yeah it's the only way to beat him since I'm not in my super saiyan four form." Goku said.

"Listen, I'm going to need you guys to distract him for a while until I have enough energy to attack. Can you guys handle it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we could take the pain Goku, We'll help you." Tien said.

Tien, Yamcha, and Uub fly towards Brolly as he gets up from the ground. Brolly fires a big Ki, but Uub shoots it away. Tien fires his Tri Beam at Brolly, but Brolly easily grabs on to it and shoots it right back hitting Tien sending him flying to the ground. While Yamcha and Uub are still fighting Brolly, more and more people are giving Goku their energy as the Spirit Bomb gets bigger and bigger every second.

"Yes give me all of your energy so I can destroy this villain." Goku said.

"Hey Brolly hope you like candy!" Uub yelled.

"_WHAT_!!" 

Brolly looked up and saw the beam coming at him. Brolly shoots a beam back at Uub making the two beams colliding also making a big boom. Then Brolly shoots Uub's beam making the direction change and hits Yamcha turning into candy.

"YAMCHA!!!" Uub yelled.

"Oh no, Yamcha." Goku said.

"Hurry up I need to destroy him now." Goku said.

Brolly pointing at Uub, "Your next." 

Right when Brolly was about to shoot a ki at Uub Vegeta grabs on to Brolly's arm and pulls it back.

"What, How could you still move after I broke all of your bones?"

"You're wondering how I am able to move again, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gave me their energy so I could be 100% super saiyan 4. Now that I'm at 100% super saiyan four I could beat you down." Vegeta said.

"I would like to see you try Vegeta." Brolly said.

"Alright" 

Vegeta let's go of Brolly and shoots ki's at him and kicks him to the ground.

"Here witness my new attack Final Shine. It didn't work on Super 17, but it will work against you." Vegeta said.

"No don't, don't do this Vegeta." Brolly pleaded.

"Hahaha… to late, Final Shine."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

It hits Brolly causing a big explosion.

"Wow Vegeta has the edge this time." Goku said.

The Spirit bomb is finally done.

"Yeah it's done. Guys move away while he's still lying on the ground." Goku said.

"We don't need to Kakarot. I can handle this."

"No vegeta this is the only way we could beat him." Goku said.

"Look at him he's injured I'll kill him right now." Vegeta said.

Brolly's eyes open.

"You mean I'll kill you Vegeta." Brolly said.

"No vegeta move out of the way now." Goku said.

Brolly grabs on to Vegeta again and squeezes him to death.

"Come Goku throw your Spirit Bomb. It's the only way to beat me." Brolly said.

"Kakarot just throw it don't worry about me." Vegeta said.

"No I can't let you die again." Goku said.

"Not this stupid conversation again." Vegeta said. 

"Argh if only I was at my full strength then I my plan would work." Goku said.

"That's where we come in Goku." A mysterious voice appears.

"Huh who said that." Goku wonders.

"Why it's us from Namek and we got all of the dragonballs with us and we already summoned the dragon."

"Great."

The Namekians tells Shenron to give Goku's full strength back. Goku recovers and is at 100% Super Saiyan 4.

"Yes now my plan should work." Goku said.

"Here it is Brolly the Spirit Bomb." 

"Argh.

"Spirit Bomb" Goku said while throwing the Spirit Bomb towards Brolly.

"Looks like he had no choice, but to destroy us both Vegeta." Brolly said.

"Shit I didn't think he would do it. Damn you Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"It's coming towards us." Brolly said.

Uub is amazed by the Spirit Bomb.

"Uub grab Yamcha and Tien and get out of here quick." Goku said.

"Right" Uub answered back.

"Here's my chance time to use Instant Transmission." 

Goku uses his Instant Transmission and appears behind Brolly and kicks him towards the Spirit Bomb and flies as fast as he could and grabs Vegeta from brolly's hand and flies away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Brolly yelled.

"Quick Vegeta grab lets get Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." Goku said.

They both grab them and fly away watching Brolly die.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" 

Brolly slowly dies as blood shatters everywhere blowing him up piece by piece. First his Arms rips off and blows up, then his legs and the rest of the body as well and finally the horror has ended.

"Uub turns Yamcha back to normal.

"He's finally gone forever." Goku said.

"Yeah you're the best Dad." Goten said.

"Well I gotta go." Uub says.

"Hey me too Puar is waiting for me." Yamcha said.

"Me three Chaotsu is also waiting for me." Tien said.

"See ya guys." Goku said.

"How bout we head home and grab something to eat." Gohan said.

"You got it son." Goku said.

"Hey I noticed where is Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Well you know my dad he probably went to train like he always does." Trunks said.

And so piece is and prosparity again like always.

**The End**


End file.
